U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,032 discloses a printing press having a device which holds in balance a roller from which a bearing can be swung out of the way for assembly-work. The device includes a hydraulic cylinder which is swingably positioned on the floor. With a piston rod, a tightening screw and a yoke, the hydraulic cylinder cooperates with an extension of the roller to be held in balance. The yoke, which is connected to the extension of the roller with the piston rod by a tightening screw, is rotatingly positioned over a ball-bearing. The hydraulic cylinder holds the roller in a position that permits work to be performed on the roller without further disassembly.
A disadvantage of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,032 is the lack of a safeguard against pressure reduction in the hydraulic system. Due to the gravitational force the roller would bend out of line by decreasing the pressure in the hydraulic system, through its dead weight in the side wall, in which it still is supported. This results in costly assembly-work afterwards or in an exchange of the bearing.